Bella
by Veneziano58
Summary: Bella est très gentille et elle est magnifique. Lorsqu'il la voit, il ne peut plus la lâcher du regard. Antonio osera-t-il aller plus loin que leur longue amitié lors d'une soirée ? SpaBel et T par précaution


Bella

Perso : Antonio (Espagne) et Bella (Belgique) et apparition de Lovino (S. Italy)

Rating : ?

Music : Bella de Maître Gims et non j'ai pas honte. Na.

Résumé : Bella est très gentille et elle est magnifique. Lorsqu'il la voit, il ne peut plus la lâcher du regard. Antonio osera-t-il aller plus loin que leur longue amitié lors d'une soirée ?

##

Bella. Ses cheveux dorés et ondulés qui lui caressent les épaules, ses yeux verts et malicieux comme ceux d'un chat. Pour Antonio la jolie belge est proche de la perfection. C'est son amie depuis des années seulement voilà, il ne pense plus à elle comme un ami le ferait. Bella est précieuse à ses yeux, il n'ose pas risquer leur amitié et la perdre pour toujours. Lovino, son protégé, lui reproche souvent son inaction « C'est si tu ne fais rien que tu vas la perdre bastardo ! Elle partira avec un autre ta Bella. » Dans un sens l'espagnol sait que le plus jeune a raison mais c'est tellement difficile de se lancer. Et si il la mettait mal à l'aise ? Qu'elle ne veuille plus le voir de peur qu'il l'agresse ?

Ce soir une fête sur la plage aura lieu, autant profité de la chaleur de l'été tant qu'il est encore là. Antonio a invité tous ses amis, Bella y compris. Il espère ardemment qu'elle sera là, qu'elle n'aura pas de cavalier aussi. Le brun a décidé de se lancer, ça sera ce soir ou jamais. Il faut essayer.

La jolie blonde déambulait seule sur la plage, jouant avec les pans de sa robe bleue, rêvassant à son ami brun. Elle l'aimait depuis son adolescence mais n'avait jamais réussit à le lui avouer. Si seulement il pouvait s'en rendre compte, qu'il pouvait la prendre par la taille, la serrer dans ses bras. La faire danser jusqu'à ce que la tête lui tourne et qu'il devienne son seul lien avec la réalité. Bella se mit à danser, faisant tournoyer sa robe, les pieds dans l'eau et la tête dans les étoiles.

Antonio la cherchait pour lui parler quand il la vit, belle comme une nymphe ou un songe d'été. D'ailleurs peut-être que ce n'était qu'un rêve justement. Il avait bu trop de vin et s'était endormi. Il s'approcha et lui pris la main.

Bella le regarda surprise avant de finalement sourire et d'entraîner l'espagnol dans sa danse. Ils se laissèrent porter, comblés par la présence de l'autre. Rien, pas un mot. Juste eux et le reste du monde n'existe plus. Elle est de plus en plus proche de lui, Antonio peut sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Ses larges mains brunes caressent son dos, elle semble si fragile entre ses mains. Comment ne pas la vouloir, la désirer ? Soudain les cheveux blonds lui chatouille la joue puis il sent de délicats baisers s'appliquer sur la peau de son cou. Ravi, l'espagnol rapproche sa compagne et lui parle à l'oreille « Si c'est encore l'un de mes rêves je ne veux pas qu'il s'arrête. Te amo Bella. » La belge ne répondit pas, en fait elle s'écarta légèrement, juste assez pour relever la tête et l'embrasser. Ses mains tenaient les courts cheveux bruns alors que l'autre l'embrassait avec toute la passion et le désir qu'il retenait depuis des années. Il lui laissait à peine le temps de respirer mais c'était tellement bon que la blonde ne pensa absolument pas à se plaindre. Il la tenait fermement par les hanches mais très vite il eu envie de la toucher plus et il les posa sur ses fesses avant de finalement l'attraper par les cuisses pour la soulever. Surprise Bella s'accrocha à ses épaules et noua ses jambes à la taille du brun. La belge se mit soudainement à rougir, il lui était impossible dans cette position de ne pas sentir le désir de son ami pour elle. Elle préféra cacher son visage dans le cou de l'autre, gênée au possible.

« Bella ? Tu vas bien ?

- Très bien. Je… emmène-moi à l'intérieur, d'accord ?

- Oui. »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, avec quelques difficultés cependant, Bella continuant de l'embrasser et de le taquiner tout le long du chemin mais ils arrivèrent finalement dans la chambre où il la posa en douceur sur le lit. Penché au dessus d'elle il hésitait. Malgré toute l'envie et tout le désir qui parcourait son corps à cet instant même, il hésitait. Antonio redoutait non pas ce qui allait se passer cette nuit mais les conséquences du lendemain. Et si elle regrattait et qu'elle partait, brisant leur amitié et ses espoirs au passage ? Bella lui sourit avant de caresser ses joues « Je t'aime aussi Antonio. » puis de l'attirer à elle pour à nouveau l'embrasser. Le tempérament enflammé de l'espagnol reprit vite le dessus et il abandonna ses questions. Profiter de l'instant présent.

Déshabiller l'autre, caresser, embrasser, chérir le corps que l'on a en face de soi, l'aimer de tout son cœur pour que l'autre réponde, profite autant que soi. Des années de désir, de manque et de solitude à combler. De l'amour encore et encore, des soupirs, des mots doux, des gestes passionnément amoureux. Deux amants qui prennent soin de l'autre jusqu'à ce que vienne l'aurore et que la fatigue les obligent à fermer les yeux et dormir. Se reposer ensemble, faire confiance à l'autre pour qu'il partage sa chaleur, sa douceur et savoir que le lendemain matin, ils seront toujours ensemble.

Lovino aimait bien venir à l'improviste chez l'espagnol. Pas pour le voir, juste pour l'embêter. Et voler quelques tomates au passage mais ça c'est différent. Les tomates c'est sacré. Bref. Un jour donc l'italien entra dans la maison comme à son habitude et trouva l'espagnol affalé par terre avec Bella qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux en riant. Ils ont toujours été proches mais il semblait y avoir une nouvelle complicité entre eux. Décidé à en avoir le cœur net, Lovino posa la question « Donc finalement vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ? » au début il n'y eu pas de réponse puis Antonio prit la jolie belge dans ses bras et sourit à son italien préféré :

« Si ~ Et c'est en partie grâce à toi.

- Eh ba c'est pas trop tôt. Et c'est évident que j'avais raison idiota.

- Oui, merci Lovi. »

Et Bella l'embrassa sur la joue avant de revenir dans les bras de son petit-ami. Rester plus qu'à caser le plus jeune maintenant.


End file.
